


The time for home

by linumlea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moving In Together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/linumlea
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama finally move in together, into their own place they can call home. Hinata has an idea on how to celebrate.





	The time for home

The bag fell on the tiled floor with a dull thud when Hinata let go of the strap. Kageyama didn’t wait for him and pushed deeper into the apartment, passing by Hinata’s shoulder, slipping out of his shoes and walking up the corridor.

Hinata inhaled deeply through his nose - the apartment still smelled of fresh paint and a little bit of straw. Behind him the doors slowly swung shut, cutting off the light and the sounds of the cars on the street outside, leaving them in a fragile sort of dimness. Hinata looked down at his feet. Just next to him, right before the step up into the apartment, Kageyama had discarded his shoes without a care; they laid on the otherwise empty tiles in disarray. Hinata snuck out of his own sneakers too. The two pairs, lying next to each other, looked so strangely domestic.

Kageyama was already walking between the kitchen and the living room, carrying a box after a box. When Hinata approached the stack of boxes in the room, Kageyama tapped his fingers on the lid of one of them and scratched his head, troubled.

“We have too much stuff,” he complained. It was true - the top of the stack barely missed the ceiling. How they were supposed to fit all that in a one bedroom apartment, gods only knew.

Ignoring him, Hinata sat down on the plywood floor in the middle of the room, facing the tiny balcony on the west wall. The afternoon sun cast long, warm strips of light deep into the unfurnished, clean room. When Hinata let himself fall backwards, splayed on the warmed up floor, he gazed up at the white ceiling with something akin to wonder.

Somewhere outside, on some other balcony, wind chimes tinged. Their clear, high clinks carried through the air as the sounds of blooming summer, accompanied by lazy calls of songbirds and cawing of crows nesting in the nearby park. Hinata closed his eyes. He could hear the neighbours moving on the floor above them, shuffles of the feet; in the apartment next to theirs water was running and dishes clinking. Somewhere a group of children laughed.

When he snapped his eyes open he found himself looking straight into Kageyama’s eyes; Kageyama hovered above him, curiously tilting his head. His hair was getting longer again, swept off to the side impatiently to reveal the light frown on his brow.

Sometimes Hinata missed those nerdy bangs Kageyama sported in high school, except when Kageyama’s new, short haircut gave him such a clear view of the slant of Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama’s must have cut his hair sometime right after graduation - Hinata can remember opening the doors to his house to the view of Kageyama self-consciously standing there with his shoulders pulled up to his ears, holding onto the strap of his bag for dear life.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Hinata had asked and Kageyama had panicked, charming as he was.

“No!” He had frowned. “Why?”

“People often cut their hair when they end their relationships.”

“Really?”

“Dunno.” Hinata had grinned and stepped aside to let Kageyama in. “Am glad we are not splitting up. You look really, really good though.”

Kageyama had blushed the most delightful carmine and ever since then Hinata have been searching to make him blush like that again and again, sometimes even with success.

Hinata exhaled slowly, feeling his chest rise and fall, without breaking eye contact. He searched Kageyama’s face - for something similar to what he felt. For that reverence that was tight in his throat, for the itch of excitement residing in the tips of his fingers. But Kageyama looked normal, as if nothing out of ordinary was happening.

Hinata wondered if he was the only one feeling a little bit lost.

“Home,” he said out loud. The word rolled off his tongue with relative ease. Kageyama knit his eyebrows, confused. “We are home,” Hinata clarified.

“Yeah.”

“Our home.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama plopped down on the floor too. He stretched out alongside Hinata and looked up into the ceiling. Not having found the source of Hinata’s weird behaviour up there, he rolled onto his side to stare into Hinata’s eyes. “What about it?”

“You don’t find that weird? Moving in together?”

“Why would it be weird?” He seemed to turn the concept around in his head. “Did you not want to?”

“I honestly wanted nothing more,” Hinata said. “Cause, you know, Yamaguchi and Tsukki weren’t the worst to live with, but…”

“They were there,” Kageyama finished for him.

“Yeah. Here, it’s just you and me. Just us. Our home.” There it was, that reverence again. “I’m home,” he said, a little bit quiet.

Kageyama reached out, his fingers stopping an inch away from Hinata’s hand, until Hinata breached the distance himself. Their palms entangled, they stared at each other, searching. “Welcome home?”

Hinata smiled so bright he could feel the stretch of his lips as if their corners reached his ears. “Feels so good,” he said. He stretched with a whine, and sat up; the boxes and the lack of furniture stood in contrast to his feeling of belonging but Hinata paid it no mind. He crawled up and swung his knee to straddle Kageyama’s waist.

Underneath him, Kageyama’s shirt was riding up his abdomen, revealing the strip of pale skin. The muscles underneath rippled when Kageyama propped himself up on his elbows.

Hinata leaned just enough to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Kageyama’s mouth, and settled his head in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He inhaled; Kageyama smelled familiar, of the cologne he started using just a year or two ago, and their favourite fabric softener. A coil of heat started winding up in Hinata’s belly and his breath hitched, ghosting over Kageyama’s skin; Kageyama shivered. He rolled his hips slowly, tentatively, revelling in the soft curse muffled between Kageyama’s lips. It has been a while, with the move and all. “Want you,” Hinata murmured.

The Adam’s apple on Kageyama’s neck bobbed. “Bed isn’t assembled yet. And the couch won’t be delivered until Thursday.”

“Do we really need a bed?” Hinata asked, smiling.

“No,” Kageyama admitted. “But someone is gonna end up with hurting elbows. Or knees.”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.”

Hinata reached up to kiss the pulsepoint on Kageyama’s neck, and leaned back. He nudged Kageyama’s thighs apart so he could kneel between them, and scooted as close as he could. He licked his lips when he felt that Kageyama was getting hard too through the layers of their clothes. Dragging his fingers over the growing bulge, he was free to admire the white arch of Kageyama’s neck as Kageyama threw his head back and breathed raggedly, his chest heaving.

Kageyama was so- so sensitive, as if he had twice the amount of nerve endings Hinata did. He seemed so cold on the outside sometimes, so unresponsive, but Hinata didn’t need to do much to bring out the flush of Kageyama’s skin or a strangled moan. Kageyama didn’t need much before his eyes went hazy and he started to bite his lips hard enough for them to turn the color of ripe cherries.

God, Hinata was growing hot at the very thought.

Kageyama startled when Hinata gripped his length tight through the material of his jeans. He was already panting, blush high up on his cheeks. Hinata tangled his hand in the hair on the back of Kageyama’s head and tugged forward, crashing their lips together. Their tongues tangled, he fumbled with the zip fastener on Kageyama’s pants. His fingers trembling with sudden need, he tugged the material down and swallowed the sigh from Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama broke their kiss when Hinata rubbed the slit at the tip of Kageyama cock. “Hina- Hinata-”

“Don’t hold back,” Hinata said, drinking in the sight. “No one will hear.”

He spread the precome pearling at the tip over his fingers and pumped up and down. Kageyama’s shy, stifled moans broke the silence punctuated with the slick, obscene sounds. He threw his arm around Hinata’s neck, holding on as Hinata kissed and nibbled on his collarbone, hissing when Hinata bit a little bit harder.

“So good,” Hinata murmured and Kageyama shivered; he reached out to press his quivering fingers to Hinata’s forearm, clinging until he tipped over. His back taut, he came with a guttural moan that resounded from the bare walls, spilling into Hinata’s palm.

Hinata waited until Kageyama came back from the high to bring his tainted fingers to his mouth to lick at them. Kageyama bit his lip and smiled tightly as he watched Hinata slowly lick his fingers clean, looking him straight in the eye with an eyebrow cocked up provocatively.

“What about you?” Kageyama asked. He reached out and traced the outline of Hinata’s cock. The sensation of the material rubbing on his aching length was a little much, and Hinata choked out a content laugh.

“I’m open for ideas,” he said.

Kageyama hummed. He motioned Hinata to stand up, and shuffled onto his knees himself. Looking up through his lashes, he hooked his fingers on the band of Hinata’s pants and tugged, just enough to give Hinata an idea of what Kageyama had in mind. Hinata watched, breath catching and skin tingling, as Kageyama mouthed at Hinata’s cock straining in the suddenly tight trousers.

If Kageyama was going to continue like this, Hinata might just-

But no; as if sensing Hinata’s impatience, Kageyama pulled down the fastener and tugged the waistband down. He licked his lips when Hinata’s cock sprung free, already wet and leaking at the tip. He glanced up and opened his mouth wide, tongue spreading.

“Fuck,” Hinata breathed out, tangling his fingers in Kageyama’s hair and pushing into his mouth. Kageyama swallowed as much as he could, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue and swiping down the whole length. His lips were red, stretched out around Hinata’s girth, glistening with spit and precome. Kageyama bobbed his head up and down; he pulled back just enough to take a deeper breath before diving in again, letting his jaw slack.

Hinata bit down on his hand to not cry out when his cock hit the back of Kageyama’s throat, Kageyama’s nose buried in the fine hairs on Hinata’s abdomen.

“You feel so good,” Hinata said, too far gone to even think about being coherent. “So good, Tobio-”

He felt Kageyama exhale through his nose, before Kageyama started to swallow around Hinata’s cock. His tongue was a little rough on Hinata’s tender, swollen length, and his lips were warm and tight, and Hinata doubled over, unable to stop himself from shivering; his toes curled against the bare floor.

“Kageyama, stop, I’m gonna-”

He couldn’t tell for sure, but he thought that Kageyama smirked, the shithead. Instead of backing away, Kageyama pointedly tugged Hinata forward, dipping his hands into the skin on Hinata’s hips.

Hinata cursed out loud and burst, spilling down Kageyama’s throat. Kageyama took it all in, swallowing patiently until Hinata patted him on the shoulder and stumbled down, draping himself over Kageyama’s shoulders.

He leaned back just in time to see Kageyama wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He laughed, still a bit choked up and feeling just a tiny bit drunk, and kissed Kageyama square on those soft lips of his.

“Think it’s normal to move in and immediately have sex in the middle of a bare room?” he asked.

“Probably not.” Kageyama shrugged. He had a pleased, satisfied lilt to his voice, and it was more than Hinata even wished for. Hinata sat back, taking in the whole of Kageyama’s silhouette on the canvas of their box-filled little home. This was their place, just theirs. Up until now, it always felt like they couldn’t be properly alone; having this luxury now felt a bit otherworldly and Hinata was still just a tiny bit disbelieving.

“I dreamed of living with you,” he said.

Kageyama tangled their fingers until they were clasped so tightly it felt like they could never separate. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep, a little bit of porn because why not  
> i haven't been able to write for the past few months because of some major writing block or sth, and now this happened  
> im not complaining tho  
> (also, not beta'd :( feel free to point out the glaring mistakes should you have spotted any)  
> hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
